Data communication systems have been used for many years. Conventional communication systems typically include wired or wireless end-user devices that communicate with a central controller, which controls various operations in the conventional systems. Information is typically routed between the central controller and the end-user devices using components such as routers or repeaters.
Typical communication systems often perform routing management to manage the routing of information in the systems. Routing management allows the systems to effectively and efficiently route information through the systems. However, routing management typically should not require excessive overhead in the communication systems so as to not be a burden on the communication systems.